1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image processing method such as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,542, color image data supplied from a digital camera or other input device is inputted into a host device, such as a personal computer. The personal computer then prints out a color document via a printer or other output device based on the color image data.
In this method, data for the three colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in the color system of a monitor used by the personal computer is converted to data for the four colors cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) in the color system for ink or toner used by the printer. In order to enhance color reproducibility, the CMYK data is further modified into C′M′Y′K′ data through tone correction based on the output characteristics of the printer.